Kamen Rider Kabuto (Rider)
Kamen Rider Kabuto may refer to any the following characters. Tendo.jpg| Souji Tendou|link=Souji Tendou Souji.jpg| Souji|link=Souji (A.R. World) Kamen Rider Kabuto The Kabuto Zecter (カブトゼクター Kabuto Zekutā?) allows Souji Tendou to transform into Kamen Rider Kabuto. As with all of the Zecters, Kabuto has two basic forms that he can transform into. - Rider= *'Height:' 195cm *'Weight:' 95kg *'Punching Power:' 3t *'Kicking Power:' 7t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 37m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/5.8s *'Rider Kick Finisher:' 19t Kabuto's Rider Form (ライダーフォーム, Raidā Fōmu) is the sleeker and more offensive-based form which resembles more of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle which Kabuto is named and themed after. In this form, Kabuto has access to the Clock Up '(クロックアップ ''Kurokku Appu) command, enabling Kabuto to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By pressing the three buttons on the belt in succession, Kabuto can perform his tachyon-powered '''Rider Kick (ライダーキック Raidā Kikku). Kabuto Rider Form has three variations of Rider Kick: a normal 180 degree roundhouse kick, a counter kick (360 degree roundhouse kick, which is used to surprise opponents who attempt to attack him from behind), and a flying side kick. - Hyper= *'Height: '''198cm *'Weight: 102kg *'''Punching Power: 15t * Kicking Power: 18t * Maximum Jump Height: 50m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4.2 * Rider Kick Finisher Power: 35t Kabuto is the only Rider in Kabuto (with the exception of Gatack in the Hyper Battle DVD with the aid of another Hyper Zecter from the future) that can achieve Hyper Form (ハイパーフォーム, Haipā Fōmu), an even stronger version of Rider Form. While Kamen Rider Caucasus used the Hyper Zecter, he was unable to access a Hyper Form. Accessed through the Hyper Zecter (ハイパーゼクター, Haipā Zekutā), a futuristic Zecter made by ZECT and predestined to be used by Tendou, it initiates the Hyper Cast Off (ハイパーキャストオフ, Haipā Kyasuto Ofu) command, unleashing its full power. It also has access to Hyper Clock Up (ハイパークロックアップ, Haipā Kurokku Appu), a version of Clock Up, able to even time travel due to its faster-than-light speed properties. The maximum range of this is currently unknown, but its shown to be able to travel back at least seven years. Kabuto is also able to take objects back in time along with him, (the most impressive example being a huge meteor in the movie). His finisher is a flying Rider Kick called Hyper Kick (ハイパーキック, Haipā Kikku). Even though the original Hyper Zecter from the present was destroyed by ZECT to prevent Tendou from obtaining it, another from the future appeared to replace it. He is also equipped with a jetpack-like device on his back, allowing Kabuto flight capabilities, though usually it's only used to gain height for the Hyper Kick. But his alternate self from God Speed Love, used this device to fly through space, even pushing a meteor far larger than himself. - Final Form Ride= Kamen Rider Decade's Final FormRide allows Kabuto to change into Zecter Kabuto (ゼクターカブト, Zekutā Kabuto), a giant version of the Kabuto Zecter that flies and can be ridden by Decade. It is able to burrow underground. }} Rider Cards Several Rider Cards allow Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade to access the power of Kabuto. *'KamenRide Card': Transforms Decade into Kabuto's Rider Form, used once before its power is sealed. Regained when Tsukasa taught Mayu the true meaning about her Grandmother's saying of looks being deceiving while praising Souji's family bonds. During Super Hero Taisen event, Tsukasa is shown able to summon Kabuto Kunai Gun when assume as Kabuto. He also able to use Clock Up without using Attack Ride Clock Up card, first shown when battling Go-Busters. Kamen Ride Kabuto.jpg|KamenRide: Kabuto KRD-Decade_Kabuto.jpg|Decade as Kabuto *'FormRide Card' **'Kabuto Masked': Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form. This card is not used in the series, but in the S.I.C Hero Saga side story, Masked Rider Decade: World of Stronger where Decade uses this card to protect himself from Delza Army General Steel's steel shaft. Unlike the other Form Ride Cards, this card transforms Decade into the default form of the Rider instead of a mid-upgraded form. *'Final KamenRide Card': When Kamen Rider Decade is in his Complete Form, he uses the K-Touch to summon the Final Forms of the Nine Heisei Riders. After he presses the Rider's symbol, a card of that Rider's Final Form appears in a set of nine on Kamen Rider Decade's chest. The Kabuto Hyper card summons Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form. Using the Kabuto Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a double Hyper Kick or a Maximum Hyper Cyclone (armed with the Perfect Zector in Gun Mode) alongside Kabuto Hyper Form. Also used by default form Decade to transform into Decade Kabuto Hyper Form in SIC Hero Saga, World Of Stronger to fight Stronger Charge Up Form, but was defeated. Also used again by Decade Complete to fight Stronger Charge Up Form but unfortunately beaten by Stronger Charge Up' Super Stronger Electric Kick. Final Kamen Ride Kabuto Hyper.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Kabuto Hyper *'AttackRide Cards': These cards allow Decade to perform any of their own attacks, Decade is also able to use any signature attacks of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. **'Clock Up': As Kabuto, or Decade moves extremely fast to the point that seconds slow down into minutes. In the novel, the card somehow ended up in Tendou's possession and give it to Tsukasa after he realized that he is Decade with the card itself being used by Decade while in Kuuga Mighty Form. ***When this attack is used in Kabuto form, Kabuto Zecter's voice will be played. But Decadriver's voice will be played insteads if Tsukasa stays in his Decade form. ***'Hyper Clock Up' : As Kabuto Hyper Form, Decade is able travel at near light speeds, allowing him to travel forward or backward through time. This card is not shown in the TV series, but is used in the S.I.C Hero Saga side story published in Hobby Japan magazine. Image:Attack Ride Clock Up.jpg|Kabuto Clock Up *'Final FormRide Cards': The Zecter Kabuto card transforms Kabuto into a giant Kabuto Zecter, able to burrow underground. Final Form Ride Kabuto Zecter.jpg|Kabuto Zecter Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Protagonist